1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aerosol dispensing devices and more particularly to an improved aerosol dispensing device for discharging an aerosol product in a generally downwardly direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An aerosol dispensing device comprises an aerosol valve located internal an aerosol container. The aerosol valve is biased into a closed position. A valve stem cooperates with the aerosol valve for opening the aerosol valve. An actuator engages with the valve stem to open the aerosol valve for dispensing an aerosol product from the aerosol container. The aerosol product is dispensed from the aerosol valve through a spray nozzle.
Various types of actuators have been utilized by the prior art for actuating an aerosol dispensing device. The first and the most basic type of actuator for an aerosol dispensing device is an actuator button that is affixed to the valve stem. A depression of the actuator button depresses the valve stem to open the aerosol valve for dispensing the aerosol product from the aerosol container. A protective cap is utilized for engaging with a rim of the aerosol container for inhibiting accidental actuating of the aerosol button.
The second type of actuator for an aerosol dispensing device is an aerosol overcap. The aerosol overcap replaces the conventional protective cap and includes an actuator for actuating the aerosol valve of the aerosol dispensing device. The aerosol overcap comprises a base engagable with the rim of the aerosol container for mounting the overcap to the aerosol container. The aerosol over cap includes an actuator pivotably mounted to the overcap base and engaging with the valve stem. The movement of the actuator of the aerosol overcap causes a depression of the valve stem to open the aerosol valve for dispensing the aerosol product from the aerosol container.
A third type of actuator for actuating an aerosol dispensing device is a trigger device. In this third type of actuators, a base is mounted either to the container rim or the mounting cup rim for supporting a trigger. The trigger is engagable with the valve stem. A movement of the trigger from an extended position to a protracted position depresses the valve stem to open the aerosol valve for dispensing the aerosol product from the aerosol container. The following United States Patents represent some of the trigger devices for dispensing the aerosol product from the aerosol container.
Aerosol dispenser devices traditionally dispense lower viscosity aerosol products such as hair spray, paint, deodorant, and the like in a spray form. The spray nozzle and aerosol valve is traditionally located on the top of the aerosol container for dispensing the aerosol products through the spray nozzle in an upright position.
Typically, high viscosity aerosol products like shaving gels as well as foaming aerosol products such as shave cream are stored in an upright position and are dispensed in an upright to horizontal position. Other high viscosity foaming aerosol products such as hair mousse and rug cleaner are stored in an upright position but are dispensed in an inverted position.
The high viscosity foaming aerosol products that are dispensed in an inverted position are not designed to dispense in an upright position. If these foaming aerosol products are actuated in a upright oriented position, only the aerosol propellant would escape from the aerosol container and the aerosol product would remain in the aerosol container. This loss of the aerosol propellant may deplete the aerosol propellant prior to the complete dispensing of the aerosol product from the aerosol container.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,265,177 to Coleman discloses a receptacle including a cylindrical body having an outwardly flaring supporting flange fixed to its lower end. A bottom wall is secured in the cylindrical body above the point of connection of the flange. The flange is provided with an observation opening in one side thereof. A valve casing is connected to the bottom wall and depending therefrom. A rotary valve member is mounted in the casing to control the discharge of the contents of the receptacle. The valve has a stem rotatably supported in the flange.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,959 to Elliott discloses a dispensing receptacle for cans of pressurized material of the type having a tiltable valve controlling spout. The can containing receptacle has an open bottom and an open top and a closure for the top. Means hold a can in the container with the dispensing spout extending through the open bottom. The means includes shoulders in the receptacle and a spring between the closure and the bottom of the can biasing the can against the shoulders. The can is telescoped within the receptacle. Laterally movable means extends through the side wall of the receptacle for engaging and tilting the tiltable valve controlling spout. The last mentioned means comprises a stem removably abutting the spout. Spring means biases the stem outwardly of the receptacle. A push bottom on the outer end of the stem moves the stem inwardly to tilt the spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,392 discloses a dispensing package for materials under pressure comprising a container having a material under pressure therein. Valve means is mounted on the container for dispensing said material on the operation thereof. The valve means includes a projecting stem portion movable relative to said container for operating said valve means and having a passage therein for passing said material. Actuating means is operable to move said stem portion relative to said container for operating said valve means. The actuating means comprises a part connected to said stem portion. The part has means therein cooperating with the passage in said stem portion for communicating the latter outwardly of said dispensing package. The part is movable relative to said container on the application thereagainst of pressure applied from a position predeterminately located relative to said container in a direction substantially transverse to the axis of said stem portion for operating said valve means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,431 to Vos discloses a pressurized package of the class that includes a container for receiving a product. Propellant means in the container discharges the product from the container. A dispensing assembly is mounted on the container characterized by an actuating lever. The actuating lever shifts to displace a flexible resilient valve body member from a position in which its discharge orifice-containing surface is in scaled engagement at least partially effected by the internal container pressure with a valve cap to a position in which it is aligned with an exit opening of the overcap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,163 discloses a cleaning and scrubbing tool having a cleaning head and aerosol can handle in which a suitably operational scrub pad is supported by head bracket extension in free cleaning liquid passing relation, interlocked with portions of the pad by localized deflection of the extension, suitably by locally heating or solvating the extension to deflectable condition within the pad interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,398 discloses a plural spray rate aerosol assembly for use with an aerosol container having a plural spray rate valve. The assembly comprises an actuator button having a terminal orifice connected through a valve stem to the plural spray rate valve for enabling a first discharge rate of the aerosol product from the terminal orifice upon opening the valve in a first position and for enabling a second discharge rate of the aerosol product from the terminal orifice upon opening the valve in a second position. An overcap is rotatably secured to the aerosol container and includes a finger actuator movably mounted relative to the overcap. A non-symmetrical aperture is disposed in either the actuator button or the finger actuator for cooperation with a non-symmetrical element in the other of the actuator button and the finger actuator. The non-symmetrical element is inhibited from entering the non-symmetrical aperture for transferring the finger movement of the operator to open the valve in the first position upon a first selected orientation of the finger actuator relative to the actuator button. The nonsymmetrical element enters the non-symmetrical aperture for transferring the finger movement of the operator to open the valve in the second position upon a second selected orientation of the finger actuator relative to the actuator button.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,272 to Aoun discloses a hand held, free standing, bottom dispensing dispenser, generally made of plastic, for the dispensing of thick liquids such as lotions, shampoos, and processed foodstuff, having a resiliently walled reservoir that sits atop a stand that offers fulcrum for a mechanical linkage. The linkage has a top portion engaged to the reservoir side wall allowing the user's hand to grasp and manipulate the linkage while grasping and manipulating the reservoir. A bottom portion is coupled to dispensing valve disposed and adapted to open and close a discharge element affixed to an outlet in the bottom end of the reservoir. Thus, when hand pressure is applied to the linkage top portion at the same time the reservoir is squeezed and the motion transmitted by the linkage to the dispensing valve opens the latter to dispense a portion of the content. When pressure is relieved, the resilient reservoir side wall rebounds back to its initial shape and, the reservoir side wall being engaged to the linkage moves the latter back to its initial position. Thus while causing the dispensing valve to gradually close, the reservoir side wall outward movement induces in the reservoir an air flow that draws the fluid in the discharge element in therewith. The dispenser content is always located in the lower part of the reservoir near its aperture, ready to be dispensed therefore making possible the dispensing of virtually all the content.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,336 to Radassao et al. discloses a viscous fluid dispenser is provided including an upper extent constructed from a flexible material and having a top face and a peripheral side wall with an inverted frustoconical configuration defining a lower peripheral edge. Further provided is a lower extent constructed from a rigid material and having a planar bottom face coupled with respect to the lower peripheral edge of the upper extent. The bottom face of the lower extent has at least one bore formed therein. Next provided is a lid hingably coupled to the lower extent for selectively closing the bore.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,042 to Boucher et al. discloses a base end dispensing container, especially suitable for dispensing viscous flowable liquid consumable products is disclosed. The container includes an elongated, squeezable, container having an inner chamber for holding the viscous flowable liquid consumable products. A base dispensing valve, a top end valve operating mechanism and an attached support structure support the container in an upright position a distance front a surface upon which the container is placed. The base end dispensing valve includes a sloping container floor terminating at a substantially flat section, upon which a rotationally operable valve gate rests. The substantially flat floor section of the container includes at least one dispensing opening intermediate the interior chamber of the container and the outside of the container. The valve gate is selectively operated between an open and shut position by the top end valve operating mechanism via a valve driven shaft which connects the valve operating mechanism with the rotationally operable valve gate.
U.S. Pat. No. D293,213 discloses a design patent for an aerosol overcap physically located on a top portion of the aerosol container for discharging an aerosol product in a conventional upright manner.
One recently designed aerosol dispenser is stored in an inverted position whereat the overcap, spray nozzle and the aerosol valve are located on the bottom of the aerosol container. Although this aerosol dispenser is stored in an inverted position, the aerosol container is turned upright to dispense the aerosol product from the aerosol container.
A prior invention of the co-inventor Peter J. Walters disclosed a novel inverted aerosol dispensing device comprising an undercap secured to a bottom portion of an aerosol container for supporting the aerosol container on a supporting surface. The novel inverted aerosol dispensing device included an actuator movably mounted relative to the undercap for moving the valve stem upon displacement of the actuator for discharging the aerosol product from the valve stem in a generally downwardly direction through the undercap.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a further improvement to the novel inverted aerosol dispensing device set forth above.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inverted aerosol dispensing device which incorporates an undercap mounted to a bottom portion of the aerosol container for storing the inverted aerosol dispensing device in an inverted position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inverted aerosol dispensing device which incorporates an undercap rotatably mounted to a bottom portion of the aerosol container for enabling discharge of the aerosol product in a first rotational position and for inhibiting discharge of the aerosol product in a second rotational position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inverted aerosol dispensing device which incorporates an undercap rotatably mounted to a bottom portion of the aerosol container for enabling discharge of the aerosol product in a first rotational position and for inhibiting discharge of the aerosol product in a second rotational position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inverted aerosol dispensing device which is capable of dispensing viscous aerosol product in downward direction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inverted aerosol dispensing device that incorporates a wide base of undercap to provide a more stable base for storage relative to a conventional overcap mounted to a top portion of the aerosol container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inverted aerosol dispensing device which incorporates a one-piece undercap and actuator assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inverted aerosol dispensing device wherein the actuator may be molded in a single molding process with an undercap with an integral hinge for pivotably mounting the actuator relative to the aerosol container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inverted aerosol dispensing device which incorporates an actuator having a lower actuation force relative to a conventional aerosol dispensing device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inverted aerosol dispensing device which is easier to dispense an aerosol product into the hand of a user relative to a conventional aerosol dispensing device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inverted aerosol dispensing device which is suitable for use with plastic containers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inverted aerosol dispensing device incorporating an ergonomically designed container and undercap suitable for use by an operator with wet hands.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inverted aerosol dispensing device that is actuated with a squeezing motion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inverted aerosol dispensing device which is economical to manufacture and is economical to install on the aerosol dispensing device.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention.